


Collars and Pearl Necklaces

by blackbirdandcat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom!Gladiolus, F/M, Pearl Necklace, Rough Sex, Smut, leash, time skip gladiolus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdandcat/pseuds/blackbirdandcat





	Collars and Pearl Necklaces

“You want to try what babe?” Gladiolus asked incredulously wide eyed, as he saw his girlfriend standing before him, holding a leash with a studded leather collar attached to it.

 

“I want you to collar me. . .I want you to pull me around on the leash, Gladio.” She begged looking up at the giant man before her, he was wearing a dark red tank top and black lounge pants that sat dangerously low on his waist.

 

“Hmm who knew my sweet little chocobo was into such things.” He practically purred as he took the leash from your hands examining it some marveling at the craftsmanship of it all. “Where did you get this?”

 

“Nyx.” You said shrugging your narrow shoulders, a smirk on your lips your best friend was a bit of a kink hound and he dropped a little hint in your head the other day and handed a bag to you.

 

“Enough said there.” Gladiolus said with a laugh. “So you want to try this out?”

 

The look Gladiolus gave his girlfriend was of intrigue and curiosity they hadn't been dating too long and had only just recently started having sex. He had been wanting to try to see if she wanted to do other things but he was a bit unsure of it she was a little on the naïve side. Completely different than what he was use to dating and he simply loved her and everything about her he had been dating the wrong type of women for a long time now.

 

“Yes I want to try this. . .it sounds fun.”

 

“Oh babe you have no idea. Pick a safe word.” Gladiolus said a smirk on his face unlatching the hook on the collar.

 

“Noodles.” You said with a laugh.

 

“Woman after my own heart. - Now once this is on I will be your Master you understand that? I will be in control completely,”

 

“You are always in control.” You butted in.

 

“No, I share control with you as my loving girlfriend. I absolutely loose control when you do some certain things for me.” Gladiolus commented kissing your forehead and recalling how well you sucked his cock knowing that it made him completely useless.  Since he was closer to you now reaching up you pulled out the hair tie that held back the ponytail, releasing the long dark framing around his face now. 

 

“You are just a giant teddy bear aren't you?” You asked smiling lovingly at him.

“Yeah only for you babe, now goes on the collar.” He said snapping the collar around your slender neck, his calloused fingers brushing over the soft skin.

It felt cold around your neck briefly as it settled around you, pulling on the leash little making you stumble as you fell against his chiseled chest. You really liked the feeling of his chest under your fingers, even with the tank top there you could feel the well defined muscles. To see him naked with those muscled moving was just fantastic, it was a sight to see.  

“Now,” He started in a firm tone a tone you have heard him use on Noctis when he was training with him.

It was such a growling tone of voice that was full of authority that send a shiver down your spine and right to your pussy making you wet right then and there.  _You wanted more of that._

“Let us see what you are wearing under this night robe, little kitten. Show Daddy what you have on.”

Gladiolus shirked the red night robe it falling to the floor revealing just a sheer balconette black bra with matching underwear, something definitely new. The large smile that went on your boyfriend’s face was just too much, if you weren’t in your current situation you would have smacked him. 

“Daddy likes this a lot.” He growled in a pleased tone, he traced thick fingers over your skin making you shiver a little. “On the bed **now** , spread those legs for me like a good girl and lay on your back.”

“Yes, Daddy.” You said obediently, the way he barked out now sent your whole body shaking it was just too good. 

How did the others handle him when he got all authoritative to them on the battle field? You could just imagine hearing this in the battle field and be a quivering mess, panting like a dog on a hot summer afternoon. There was no way you could do it. Impossible that sinfully wonderful voice just did things to you that no ones voice should have power to do. 

But it did and you loved every damn second of it. 

“Daddy. . .” You started.

“Did I order you to speak? I don’t recall asking you a question?” He said forcefully. 

With that you shut right up eyes wide, you went to reached for your pussy you had to touch yourself now. With a split second Gladiolus grabbed your hand snatching it away from your desirous pussy and pulled it above your head, tugging on the leash sharply with his right arm cutting off your air for just a _moment_. 

“I _did not_ say touch yourself now did I you **bad** girl. I punish those who do things out of line.” Gladiolus growled in such a forceful tone it almost felt like he was genuinely mad at you, a bit of panic rushed up to you blinding your thoughts for a moment. 

He was leaning over you his muscular body just inches away from yours it was positively stunning with the in-tenseness that was on his face the way his body was just radiating power. The way his hand caressed down you arm as he dropped it, the soft glow around his amber eyes as he stood up calmed you down, he was in perfect control. Like always. 

Reaching a index finger down in between your spread legs Gladiolus started to massage your clit through the lacy underwear. The friction of the lace against your clit was amazing but you wanted his fingers against your clit to delve inside your lips to spread them open to covered them with your juices. Arching your hips a little hoping to get him to push further. . .Gladiolus pulled his hand away instead. 

Panting a little you whined looking into his gorgeous eyes, shaking his head a little the long shaggy mane in his way. Grabbing the hair tie your boyfriend snapped it against your thighs so close to your pussy it was just wrong, the skin so sensitive it was crazy. Letting out a jolt and a whine you stared at him there was a playful smile on his face. 

“Shouldn’t have taken out my pony tail baby girl.” He said in a saucy tone, inching himself closer he flicked the hair tie right against your clit. 

The scream you emitted was so loud and arousing to Gladiolus he yanked the leash roughly pulling you up to meet him. His lips crashed against yours into a passionate and intense kiss that send you lightheaded instantly, his lips just devouring you like a hungry beast. His left hand found your clit again rubbing vigorously over the cloth, arching the finger down caressing the lips of your pussy making you moan against his mouth. It was so overwhelming but just perfect. You needed him to slip his fingers inside of you. . .

“Daddy please. . .fuck me.” You begged pathetically looking into his eyes, your lips just brushing against his. 

“Not yet you need to earn this.” He said teasingly pulling at your underwear allowing cold air brush against your pussy the sharp sensation against you hot wet core is just too much for you. 

The unearthly scream that escapes you mouth is immediately engulfed by another kiss from Gladiolus, as if silencing you with his kisses. Panting as he broke from the kiss you just couldn’t handle it any more but he wasn’t going to give in just yet. He would want you begging in tears for release and then he would give it to you but Gladiolus wasn’t one to be fooled. 

Sitting you up Gladiolus tugged on the leash roughly bodily putting you on your hands and knees he stood in front of you, putting the handle of the leash in his mouth a sinister look in his eyes. Gladiolus unbuckled his belt shucking it from the loops he dropped the belt to the floor you watched eagerly as he unzipped his tight leather jeans dragging his boxers down at the same times. You were pretty much salivating at this point you really wanted him to touch you with skin to skin contact you were craving it, your body was pretty much buzzing from the anticipation you wanted to cum. 

“Hm, you want this rod? Babe, tell Daddy what you want.” He crooned, wrapping his large hand around the shaft of his semi erect cock slowly pumping his hand up and down it to make it fully erect. 

To be honest there was a lot to look at right now standing fully erect in front of you only inches away from your lips. Gladiolus pressed his cock against your lips the head brushing against you sent a shiver through your body.

“I want you to fuck me with that cock, Daddy.” You begged your body quivering a little as you felt the head of his cock rub against your face.

“You aren’t ready yet. That begging isn’t good enough.” He said pulling away from you, he didn’t let you suck his cock the whine that left your lips made him laugh. 

You really did enjoy sucking his cock, sure it was big but you did enjoy a challenge. 

Gladiolus knelt behind you on the bed pulling down your underwear exposing your ass, spreading your legs some he rubbed the head of his cock against your clit and then through your lips just barely spreading them with the head of his cock. Panting he pushed his cock in just a little, the very tip of that massive cock making its way in, whining you felt your pussy just get wetter just from that movement. He had such a hold on you it was magnificent and you didn't want to let it go. Pushing back a little wanting to put his cock into you Gladiolus laugh pulling his cock away from you he, rubbed it against you ample ass. Right hand coming down and smacking your ass cheek hard, the scream that you let out made Gladiolus do it again. Smacking your ass on both sides several times leaving such red prints it stung but felt so good. That tingling pain residing into a spine tingling sensation was what you needed it felt so damn good.   
  
“Dadd..y. . .please - -.” You begged as your voice broke feeling his cock slip in between your ass cheeks as he rubbed his hard shaft there. “I need –-- I have to have it I need. . .that fucking cock in me right now.”   
  
You were practically in tears wanting to feel him fill you up, to spread you right open that painfully wonderful feeling of him nearly splitting you in two from the sheer size. You couldn't be denied any long you needed it. Desiring it more than air at the moment. . .you surely felt delusional. Gladiolus pulled his cock away leaning down he grabbed your ass with both large hands squeezing it roughly, he bit down on the ample flesh making you squirm under it all letting out a cry.   
  
“Earned it babe.” He said with a confident tone, as he reached under you flicking your exposed clit, you came right then and there with that touch.   
  
As you were twitching, your body just freaking from the orgasm that raced through you were barely able to stay on your hands and knees without falling on the bed in a heap. Gladiolus shoved his cock right inside your pussy making your orgasm intensify by at least ten fold as he yanked on the chain bringing you up to your knees. He was kneeling behind you sitting on his lap as he pulled you into him, his cock buried deep inside of your pussy. Left hand snaking around your front he started to rub a calloused finger over your exposed clit, biting down on your shoulder as you let out such a loud scream. It was overwhelming but it was the best.   
  
Shoving you back on to your hands and knees Gladiolus mounted you, his cock shoved deep inside of you this girth just spreading you wide open, such a intense blinding feeling. Grabbing your breasts in his massive left hand squeezing them through the bra as with his right hand he kept pulling on the leash just applying a little bit of pressure on it, enjoying the moans and screams of pleasure you were giving him. Gladiolus loved to hear all the sounds you made it made him just want more and more. He started to pound into your dripping wet pussy, the loud sounds of skin smacking against skin was filling your ears it was so pleasing. As he was rapidly slamming his cock inside of you hitting your cervix with each thrust brought stars to your eyes a slight pain each time but as he pulled back it was such pleasure it was mind numbing.   
  
“I'm going to cum baby,” he said his voice was lower than normal and right in your ear as he pounded into you. “Where do you want me to cum? You earned it.”  
  
“Cum on my tits, daddy, cover them with that cum.” You said breathlessly, you loved it when he ejaculated cum on your breasts and neck.   
  
“Cum for me babe, cum on your daddy's cock.”   
  
The way he said that in your ear his hot breath fanning over against your face you, came on command whole body shaking as your cum dripped right down his cock towards his balls. Pulling out of you Gladiolus yanked the chain to put you to a kneeling position, proudly you stuck out your chest for him to use as a canvas. Staring at him loving him completely as he jerked himself off in front of you, winking at him and biting your lower lip in anticipation sent him over the edge just that little bit of sass from you was enough. With a guttural groan he ejaculated his cum over your breasts, the bra and a nice pearl necklace right under the collar.   
  
Letting out a satisfied grunt Gladiolus went to his knees before you pressing his forehead against yours, hands cupping the side of your face he brought you in for a tender kiss. Sliding his hands down he undid the collar dropping it to the floor he gently rubbed his fingers around your neck soothing the skin that was red in spots from where he tugged on the chain. The both of you were panting like crazy, your body was shaking and trembling from the high of the orgasms it was so good. The after sex glow that Gladiolus had was that akin to a cuddly teddy bear as he just want to cuddly and hold you close and not let you go. You started to make quick work of the cum resting on your breasts gather it up and licking your lips clean you stared up at Gladiolus smiling at him.  
  
“No sense wasting good cum.” You said sucking on your fingers.   
  
“Babe. . .” He said breathlessly capturing your lips in a kiss tasting some of his cum on your lips.   
  
“I love you.”   
  
“I love you more, you did great. Did you get hurt any?” He asked, brushing some strands of hair out of your face, the loving look was so different from the intense look he had just been giving you.   
  
“I'm fine, pretty sure I can't walk right now, probably will walk funny for the next few days.” You laughed as he rubbed his hands up and down your arms, he was always so needy and cuddly after sex it was so good to see him like this.   
  
“Let me get you a towel you will still be sticky, want some Gatorade, aspirin?” He asked as he got up walking out of to the kitchen.  
  
“Fruit punch Gatorade would be nice, perhaps some noodles?” You asked hoping he would make some cup of noodles for you.  
  
“You got it baby-girl.” He said winking at you, admiring that fine naked form.   
  
Getting under the blankets you got all cozy turning on the t.v still scooping up some cum feeding yourself such a nice treat. A bit later Gladiolus came back in with two cups of noodles, cradling two bottles of Gatorade in his arms pinched back by his muscles. Handing them off to you he took the wet towel and lovingly cleaned up our chest and neck kissing you in between your bites of noodles.   
  
“That was a lot of fun we need to do that again.” He said as he got into the bed with you, snuggling up close to you holding his cup of noodles resting his head on top of yours.   
  
“Yes definitely, I enjoyed it a lot.”   
  
It wasn't long before the two of you finished your food and drink, curling up next to each other taking a well earned nap.


End file.
